


Dirty Little Secret

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jimin, Violence, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Jungkook accidentally exposes a side of Jimin that he'd hoped to keep hidden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creative liberties were taken with one character's personality, but the violence added something the story was lacking.

The dance studio was surprisingly quiet for once, Jimin and Jungkook were alone, working out the finer points of the choreography for an upcoming project. They were both sweating, they’d been working hard for the past 2 hours and Jimin was the first to crack, as they came to the end of the segment he raised a hand in defeat.

‘Time out,’ he gasped, ‘I need a break.’

Jungkook nodded and grinned wearily, ‘me too,’ he agreed walking towards the edge of the room where they’d carelessly dropped their belongings and grabbing his water bottle before sinking to the floor. Jimin sat next to him, close enough for their shoulders to touch, leaning slightly into each other as they passed the water back and forth, finishing it quickly and tossing it aside. Jimin shifted position, pointing his toes out straight and flexing his body down towards his knees he reached for his feet, he worked through a series of moves, stretching his body out, before lying flat out on his back with his arms raised above his head. Jungkook watched, the knots in his own body telling him he should be copying Jimin and stretching too but he couldn’t be bothered, instead, he stayed reclined on the floor knowing this break would be too damn short. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before Jimin sprang back to his feet,

Come on then, let’s carry on.’ Jimin was already ready to get back to it, Jungkook disagreed.

‘Oh Hyung,’ he moaned, ‘just a few more minutes.’

Jimin looked at his watch, ‘we’ve had a few more minutes, come on, let’s get this last bit done and we can call it a night.’

‘Can’t you just imagine I’m dancing next to you?’ Jungkook moaned theatrically.

Jimin grinned at him and reached a hand out for Jungkook's, ‘come on lazy bastard, get up and dance.’

Despite his lethargy, Jungkook smiled back, reaching his hand up so Jimin could pull him up. He had no intention of letting him do it easily though and as Jimin pulled him up he pulled Jimin back down harder. Not expecting Jungkook to pull back, Jimin overbalanced and ended up falling onto Jungkook, spitting curses at him. Unfortunately for Jungkook, Jimin had landed more heavily than he’d expected and he’d kneed him just to the left of his crotch. It hadn’t really hurt but Jungkook hammed it up, curling up in a ball and cupping his dick protectively, screaming out in pain. Jimin was instantly contrite, if a little annoyed that the maknae had brought this on himself.

‘Shit, Kookie, you ok?’ he asked, stroking his back carefully he felt Jungkook’s torso shaking slightly, for one horrible second Jimin thought he was crying before he looked closer at Jungkook's face and realised he was actually trying to suppress the fact that he was laughing.

‘Little shit,’ Jimin laughed back, punching Jungkook lightly on the arm, ‘I thought I’d broken your dick, Taehyung would have fucking killed me.’

Jungkook uncurled slightly, smirking at Jimin's suggestion, not that it was wrong, Taehyung was particularly protective of Jungkook.

Still in high spirits, Jimin grabbed for Jungkook’s ribs, tickling him mercilessly in punishment for scaring him. He sat astride Jungkook, pinning him to the ground, aware that Jungkook’s hand still cupping his own dick meant the back of his hand was brushing Jimin’s dick. Jimin paid it no attention, well ok, very little attention, it was too hard to ignore someone else’s hand being there completely. He was briefly tempted to hump Jungkook’s hand, just a bit, to see what his reaction was, but he carried on tickling for now. Underneath him Jungkook was thrashing about, desperately trying to get away, begging Jimin to stop but Jimin was merciless until Jungkook suddenly went limp and still. Jungkook went bright red and a little strangled, ‘no,’ escaped from his lips. Jimin felt Jungkook’s hand squeeze tightly at his crotch and his instinct told him he’d gone too far, he wasn’t sure what to expect when he slid off Jungkook but it wasn’t a large dark, wet patch on the front of Jungkook’s trousers.

Jungkook looked at Jimin very briefly, unshed tears pooling in his huge eyes, before he leapt up and fled from the room, grabbing his bag on the way out of the door.

Jimin sat back, letting the huge breath out that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, absentmindedly squeezing the suddenly enormous hard on that he had. He’d never told anyone, anyone, about this particular kink, and he’s admitted to some pretty out there stuff to Yoongi. And suddenly Jungkook, right in front of him, no, actually when he was astride Jungkook, pissing himself. Fuck, it had been beyond hot. Replaying the scene in his head, Jimin briefly closed his eyes, stroking himself through the fabric of his trousers. 

The look on Jungkook’s face when he’d lost control, the sudden tension in his hand as he tried to stop himself peeing, although he hadn’t actually felt any dampness Jimin imagined what it would have felt like if he had and he came in his pants, like a bloody teenager again. 

Jungkook came back in the room not more than 30 seconds later, Jimin’s breath was still hitching and it was his turn to blush, fuck, what if Jungkook had come back in earlier? 

They eyed each other briefly, both embarrassed for very different reasons before Jungkook spoke, very quietly,

‘I’m going home now.’

Jimin just nodded, barely able to make eye contact with Jungkook and Jungkook slipped back out of the room without a backwards glance.

 

Jimin headed to Yoongi’s place, ridiculously horny again already, he hoped that Yoongi was home. Letting himself in he’s relieved to hear music coming from upstairs, Yoongi is here and Jimin races up the stairs, two at a time. He crashes into the studio, scaring the hell out of Yoongi who has headphones on before launching himself into his boyfriend’s lap and pressing his lips firmly on Yoongi’s. Yoongi shoves Jimin off him and Jimin lands on the floor,

‘What the actual fuck?’ Yoongi explodes, heart pounding from the sudden interruption, ‘where the hell did you come from?’ 

Jimin is already back on his feet and he slides one hand along Yoongi’s jawline, trying to quickly placate him. ‘Work, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.’ And he leans back into Yoongi to kiss him again, sliding his tongue into Yoongi’s mouth when he isn’t immediately rejected.

Yoongi kisses him back, briefly, before pulling back, ‘seriously? I’m right in the middle of something here, can’t you wait?’

Jimin takes one of Yoongi’s hands and places it on his solid dick, ‘I can’t wait, I fucking need you right now.’ And he leans in yet again to kiss Yoongi, placing a hand on Yoongi’s thigh, squeezing it briefly before sliding upwards towards Yoongi’s dick, ‘please,’ he begs quietly.

Despite his initial annoyance Yoongi is getting turned on, Jimin begging doesn’t happen anywhere near often enough and Yoongi likes it.

‘What will you do for me if I drop my work right now and fuck you over my workstation?’ he asks, voice low.

Jimin gasped as Yoongi squeezed his dick, ‘whatever you want,’ he breathed, his voice strangled with lust, and Yoongi smirked,

‘Whatever I want?’ he questioned and Jimin nodded.

Yoongi reached around Jimin and pressed save on his computer, no fuck was worth losing his hard work, and he stood up, grasping Jimin by the front of his shirt he yanked him towards him, kissing him hard and kneading at his famous ass. Yoongi reached down to Jimin’s belt buckle and, still kissing him, started to unbuckle and unzip Jimin before pushing his hand down into Jimin’s pants. His hand froze and Yoongi yanked it back out, stopping kissing Jimin he examined his hand,

‘Did you…,’ he stopped and looked questioningly at Jimin, ‘did you cum already?’

Jimin blushed, bit his lip and nodded.

‘What the fuck happened at work?’ Yoongi questioned shrewdly, looking questioningly at Jimin.

Jimin just shook his head, ‘nothing,’ he answered quietly.

‘Liar,’ Yoongi spat out, smirking, ‘what happened?’

Jimin swallowed hard, he had no idea how Yoongi would react if he admitted why he’d cum at work, he wasn’t sure he wanted to share this with him anyway.

‘Fucking forget about it,’ he growled, ‘just fuck me.’

Yoongi smirked again, ‘so keen,’ he taunted, ‘strip off then, babe.’

Thankful that Yoongi had dropped the subject Jimin stripped off as fast as he could while Yoongi just watched. Naked, Jimin reached for Yoongi’s t-shirt and started to pull it off him, Yoongi only wore track pants which were easy enough to push down, once Yoongi was naked too Jimin awaited his instructions.

‘Suck me,’ Yoongi suggested and Jimin sank gracefully to his knees, opening his mouth to take Yoongi inside. He knew from experience that Yoongi liked to be the one to control things and, with some practice, Jimin had learned to take Yoongi’s entire length in his mouth and down his throat. Yoongi grabbed a handful of Jimin’s hair, watching his cock disappear into Jimin’s mouth and he groaned, Jimin had gotten so damn good at this. Jimin’s hot wet mouth and the pressure of his tongue curling around the underside of Yoongi’s dick were almost hypnotic and Yoongi very nearly couldn’t bring himself to pull out before he came. The temptation to paint the inside of Jimin’s throat with his cum was intense and Yoongi barely stopped in time. eyes dark with desire he pulled Jimin up from his knees, kissing him briefly, tasting his own dick in Jimin’s mouth, before spinning Jimin around and pushing him between the shoulder blades so Jimin was bent over, and braced over Yoongi’s workstation, fuck, he looked so damn pretty right now. Reaching into the desk drawer for the lube that just happened to be there, Yoongi carefully coated his dick and, without prepping Jimin in any way, started to push inside of him.  
Jimin gasped, he was expecting a finger or two first, Yoongi had a decent size dick and Jimin hadn’t tried to take him with no prep before, he tensed out of surprise and earned himself a hearty slap on the ass from Yoongi before Yoongi carried on, pushing past Jimin’s ring of muscles and sliding all the way in. all Jimin could do was breath as Yoongi stretched him out, only really starting to relax as Yoongi squeezed past his prostate and having that delicious internal stimulation that he so desperately craved.

Yoongi grunted as he bottomed out, regretting letting Jimin suck him for so long, regretting not stretching Jimin out a bit, fuck, he was so damn tight right now, Yoongi’s dick was being squeezed in the most amazing way and he was so close to cumming, too close. He slid out a little way before pushing back in, experimentally, to see if he could handle it, all it did was to confirm he was on a fucking knife edge. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the additional stimulation of watching his dick disappear into Jimin. Yoongi moved again, carefully, slowly, trying to will his body to hold out just a bit longer.

Jimin was impatient though, not realising how close Yoongi was, he swayed his hips just enough to slide Yoongi out a bit and demanded, ‘Hyung, would you please fuck me?’

Yoongi’s eyes flew open, his hips thrust forward involuntarily, hard into Jimin and he came, cursing.

‘Fuck, Jiminie,’ he gasped out, conflicted between a moment of ecstasy and frustration.

Jimin groaned when he realised what had happened, ‘already?’ he questioned Yoongi.

‘Yes,’ Yoongi growled back, embarrassed, sliding out of Jimin and fixing him with a glare, ‘at least I didn’t come in my damn pants though.’

Jimin could have screamed with frustration, his dick is practically vibrating with need. ‘My turn?’ he suggests quietly to Yoongi.

Yoongi looks back, briefly surprised, Jimin rarely tops, but he’s up for it and he nods, reaching again for the lube and passing it to Jimin before flattening his palms on his workstation.

Mindful of Yoongi’s relative inexperience, Jimin slides a finger in first, gently, searching for Yoongi’s prostate. Yoongi gasps when Jimin finds it and Jimin quickly adds a second finger in, stroking Yoongi, drawing more gasps and moans from him, he strokes him until Yoongi is begging for more, smirking himself now, Jimin slides his fingers out, leaving 

Yoongi empty and complaining. Jimin doesn’t make him wait long, he strokes lube over his entire length and begins to push into Yoongi, slowly at first, letting Yoongi get used to feeling so full, he knows Yoongi is ready for more when he starts groaning out loud whenever Jimin slides over his prostate. He pushes a bit harder and Yoongi cries out,

‘Fuck, ow.’

‘Really ow?’ Jimin questions, returning to his gentle pace.

‘No,’ Yoongi answers, uncertainly, ‘just a bit…you know.’

Jimin answers with a couple of rougher thrusts, ‘and this?’ he questions.

Yoongi is panting hard and gasps out, ‘it’s… ok.’

Jimin just wants to fuck the living daylights out of Yoongi now, ‘tell me to stop if it gets too much,’ he tells Yoongi and Yoongi nods.

Jimin doesn’t hold back, he thrusts harder into Yoongi, making Yoongi clutch the desk in order to stay in the same place. Yoongi groans out loud but he doesn’t tell Jimin to stop, encouraged Jimin begins slamming into Yoongi, no holds barred, he prefers bottoming but, fuck, this feels too damn good. He doesn’t last long at this pace, cumming so hard his vision whites out for a second and he leaves fingerprints on Yoongi’s hips where he’s squeezed so hard.

‘Holy shit,’ Jimin pants out, ‘that was fucking amazing.’

Yoongi winces as he stands up, ‘Christ my back,’ he grimaces, ‘now I remember why I don’t let you do that very often.’

‘Sorry,’ Jimin grins and grabs Yoongi by the hand, ‘let’s go shower, that’ll help relax your muscles.’

They head to the top floor where Yoongi’s very well appointed main bathroom is, he has a shower in here plenty big enough for the two of them, and, as they’ve discovered before, plenty big enough to fuck in. Not that that is on the agenda right now, Jimin adjusts the water, making it so hot it’s only just bearable. Yoongi gets in after Jimin, ’fucking hell,’ he winces, dodging the spray, ’turn it down a bit.’

‘It’s good for your back hyung,’ Jimin pouts, but turns the water to a more acceptable temperature. He reaches for the shower gel, offering it to Yoongi first. Yoongi just looks at him, and stretches out his arms,

‘go to it,’ he commands and Jimin grins, pouring some into his palms before running his hands up and down Yoongi’s body, rubbing his shoulders and back carefully and working out the knotted muscles when he finds them. Yoongi sighs happily until Jimin’s hands reach his backside, when the soap hits his arse he winces, ‘ow, fuck, Jimin, ow,’ he gasps out, wriggling away from Jimin’s touch. 

Jimin colours slightly, ‘sorry, did I go a bit overboard?’

‘I have to fucking dance tomorrow,’ Yoongi giggles, ‘it’s going to be so fucking obvious.’

Jimin giggles too, ‘it’s not like you’ll be the first to have issues after a rough night,’ and he smirks, remembering times that others have had the piss taken out of them.

As they towel themselves dry, Yoongi yawns hugely, ‘man I’m tired, I take it you’re staying? I never did ask you how dancing with Kookie went, you guys get everything sorted?’

Jimin nods absentmindedly but his brain starts spinning, poor Kookie, Jimin hopes he’s ok. He makes a mental note to send him a text before they go to bed to reassure him, Kookie doesn’t reply so Jimin hopes he’s already asleep, he’ll talk to him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin’s guilt at Jungkook’s upset is still haunting him the next morning and he decides to go via Jungkook’s place before they head into the studio. He’s tried ringing and texting but Jungkook isn’t replying, Jimin needs for them to clear the air ASAP. 

He knocks gently on Jungkook’s door and is surprised when Namjoon answers, the surprised look on his face is echoed in Namjoon’s

‘What are you doing here?’ their leader questions, voice low, ‘and what the fuck happened with Jungkook yesterday?’

‘Is he ok?’ Jimin swerves the question, not knowing what Jungkook has told them, not wanting to give away his secret if he doesn’t have to.

‘He’s been fucking crying half the night, Taehyung has been trying to sort him out. Seriously, what happened?’

Jimin shook his head, ‘I need to talk to him first,’ he answers, quietly.

Namjoon steps aside, you can go and see if he’s awake, but for god’s sake don’t upset him again.’

Jimin made his way towards Jungkook’s bedroom, half dreading what he’s going to find inside, he knocks very softly and opens the door. He gets a glimpse of a sleeping Jungkook with his thumb in his pretty little mouth and idly wonders if sucking his thumb makes Jungkook good at sucking cock before Taehyung slams into him and shoves him forcefully back out of the door. Taehyung practically carries him into the lounge, out of earshot of Jungkook’s room before grabbing Jimin by the throat and slamming him up against the nearest wall.

‘What the fuck did you do?’ Taehyung screams at Jimin, squeezing Jimin’s throat before anyone can intervene.

Jimin gasps, he can’t even answer Taehyung and his eyes bug out in fright, he’s literally never seen Taehyung looking so angry and he tries to shake his head before Namjoon comes racing across the room, yelling at Taehyung to put Jimin down.

‘No!’ Taehyung screams at Namjoon, ‘this bastard needs to explain himself,’ and he gives Jimin a little shake to demonstrate.

‘He’s not going to be able to explain if you kill him Taehyung, let him go, now, Namjoon commands. All of the fight suddenly goes out of Taehyung and he releases Jimin before slumping to the floor with his head in his hands. Jimin grabs at his own throat sucking in air painfully through his now swollen windpipe.

‘Fucking hell,’ he croaks as Namjoon steers him towards the sofa, grabbing a half-full water bottle for him to soothe his throat. Jimin is still struggling to catch his breath and 

Namjoon is seriously concerned about his voice, there are clear finger marks either side of Jimin’s windpipe and Namjoon has a horrible feeling they’re going to bruise. The makeup noona’s are going to have a hell of a time covering those up.

‘Taehyung,’ Namjoon starts, ‘go and make Jimin some tea, his throat, his voice…’ he tails off, the worry evident in his own voice.

Taehyung reddens, embarrassed at his outburst, and, averting his eyes from the marks on Jimin’s neck, slips out of the room just as Jungkook enters. He’s been woken by the yelling and the look on his face shows he’s trying to work out what the hell has happened.

He eyes Jimin warily but Jimin is too busy breathing to pay him much attention.

‘Namjoon?’ Jungkook asks quietly, ‘what happened?’

‘Taehyung was protecting you, nearly fucking killed Jimin in the process, you two need to sort things out and fast.’

Jungkook’s eyes widened, making him look even younger, ‘Taehyung did that to you?’ he questioned Jimin quietly, pointing to his neck and Jimin nodded miserably.

‘Fuck,’ Jungkook said quietly, ‘umm, come to my room?’ he suggested to Jimin.

Jimin nodded again, following Jungkook, sitting on his bed as Jungkook closed his bedroom door.

‘I haven’t said anything,’ Jimin croaked, ‘I didn’t know if you’d said anything.’

Jungkook reddened and shook his head, ‘I just said we’d argued, I couldn’t tell anyone could I? I supposed to be a fucking adult.’

‘It was my fault,’ Jimin whispered, ‘I shouldn’t have tickled you so much, I’m sorry.’

Jungkook shook his head firmly, ‘it was my fault, I should have said, but Jimin, why were you so angry with me? I didn’t mean to.’ 

Jimin looks back at Jungkook confused, ‘I wasn’t angry with you, why would you think that?’

‘The look on your face when I came back in, you just looked so…’ Jungkook tailed off, unsure how to describe Jimin’s face at that moment.

To Jungkook’s surprise, Jimin blushed, remembering why he’d had such an odd look on his face.

‘What is it hyung?’ Jungkook questioned.

‘Oh fuck, Kookie, I don’t even think I can explain that, but I wasn’t angry with you, I promise.’

‘Explain what hyung? I don’t get it’ Jungkook’s face is confused but Jimin can tell he wants to know, needs to know probably.

‘I…’ Jimin started, ‘Kookie, this can’t go any further, promise me, not even to Taehyung,’ Jimin pleaded.

His hoarse voice from Taehyung’s attack still evident, Jungkook realises this is something serious and he nods, promising to keep Jimin’s secret.

‘I was turned on,’ Jimin mumbled, almost too quiet to hear.

‘You were…? What?’ Jungkook asked, more confused.

‘Turned on, by you, you know…’ Jimin whispered back.

Suddenly Jungkook gets it, and the pieces fall into place, he grins in relief. ‘You weren’t angry? You were horny?’ he questions.

More than horny,’ Jimin admits, figuring he might as well tell Jungkook the whole truth.

Jungkook cocks his head to one side, trying to figure out exactly what Jimin means before his mouth opens in an ‘o’ of surprise. ‘You came? Because I wet my pants?’ he questions.

Jimin nodded a very small nod, blushing deeper than Jungkook had yesterday.

‘Fucking hell,’ Jungkook breathed, ‘that’s… well, that’s kind of weird hyung, you know that right?’

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door and Jimin looks pleadingly at Jungkook before he answers.

‘My lips are sealed,’ Jungkook promised quietly, ‘it’s too weird to even talk about anyway,’ he giggled before shouting out ‘come in,’ towards the door.

Taehyung came in, carefully carrying a steaming cup and he looked very guilty. His expression was made even worse looking at how relaxed and giggly Jungkook was, he and Jimin had obviously easily sorted out their argument between them. Taehyung approached a very wary Jimin and held out the cup to him.

‘It’s tea, I’m sorry, I overreacted, it’s just Kookie was so upset…’ Taehyung tailed off miserably.

Jimin nodded and took the cup from him, sipping. ‘That’s nice,’ he croaked at Taehyung with a smile on his face.

Taehyung looked even more miserable hearing Jimin’s voice, ‘fuck,’ he whispered, ‘I really hurt you didn’t I? Namjoon is so fucking cross with me, he’s already rung the doctor to come and see you.’

Jimin’s eyes widened but actually, it didn’t sound like a bad idea, ‘is she coming to the studio?’ he asked Taehyung.

Taehyung nodded, ‘so we have to get going shortly, Kookie, you need to get dressed, so do I.’

Jimin took the hint, ‘I’ll leave you guys to it,’ he said heading out of the room, back to the lounge where Namjoon waited.

The worry was etched on Namjoon’s face, sometimes being the leader fucking sucked. Jimin carefully lowered himself on to the sofa, still drinking his tea, while Namjoon explained that the doctor was coming and that Jimin wasn’t to do anything until he'd been seen, no dancing, definitely no singing. Jimin nodded, accepting this easily, his voice was his livelihood and he wasn’t going to risk damaging it in any way.

 

At the studio, the doctor took one look at Jimin’s neck and the bruising that was starting to form and decided to take him to the hospital to have a scan of his throat to make sure there was no internal damage. Taehyung could barely look at anyone, he could hardly believe how much damage he’s managed to cause in a few short minutes of madness and, as the doctor is on the phone arranging the scan, he sneaks up to Jimin and slides his hand into Jimin’s. He squeezes gently and looks at him,

‘Jimin, I’m so sorry, I can’t tell you how sorry, I was such a stupid idiot.’

Jimin squeezed back, ‘it’s ok, I get it.’

Taehyung shook his head, ‘don’t, I don’t deserve you being so nice, there’s no excuse for me hurting you like that.’ He lowered his voice conspiratorially, ‘Jungkook explained to me what happened, that it was just because he was embarrassed, it was nothing you did, I know that now, I should have listened to you.’

Jimin gasped slightly and regretted it when the breath dragged across his sore throat, but Taehyung’s reaction comforted him that Jungkook had indeed kept his secret, and he was eternally grateful to their maknae for his consideration.

 

Yoongi is less impressed, he’d been utterly shocked when he’d turned up to the studio to see the mess that Taehyung has made of Jimin and he’s been wrestling with his own need to confront Taehyung, even though Jimin seems to have sorted it out with him. When they take their first break of the morning, and with Jimin still at the hospital, he walks towards Taehyung, slowly, deliberately, but Namjoon is one step ahead of him, alert for any fall back from this morning he intercepts,

‘Yoongi,’ he warns, ‘it’s over, they’ve sorted it.’

‘I know,’ Yoongi replies quietly but menacingly, ‘I just want to talk to Taehyung.’

‘Don’t even think about doing anything other than talking, seriously, it’s bad enough to have one person hurt, and Taehyung knows he’s done the wrong thing,’ Namjoon warns   
Yoongi.

Yoongi just nods curtly, he won’t physically hurt Taehyung but it won’t do any harm to warn Taehyung that he’s being watched, Yoongi won’t stand for any more shit.

‘Taehyung,’ he says levelly as he draws close, ‘I need to talk to you.’

Taehyung nods, resigned, he knew he’d have to face this sooner or later, Yoongi feels as protective towards Jimin as he does towards Jungkook and he’s not surprised that Yoongi is livid. Taehyung points to an empty corner of the room, he’s happy to chat privately but he’s going nowhere alone with Yoongi right now. They walk together to the corner and   
Taehyung sits down, might as well be as comfortable as he can be for this conversation.

‘Why did you do it?’ Yoongi starts, logically but his voice is low and flat.

‘Jimin and Jungkook had a disagreement last night, Jungkook was really upset all night, and I took it out on Jimin without hearing his side. I was wrong, it wasn’t his fault, I’ve already told him that, and I feel totally shit about what I did to him, I’ll make it up to him I promise.’

Yoongi nods carefully, ‘what did they argue about?’ he questions

Taehyung shakes his head, ‘that’s not for me to say, Jungkook might want to keep it secret and he has every right to, but it wasn’t Jimin’s fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault.’

Yoongi nods, unsatisfied but resigned to the fact that he’s not going to get anything more out of Taehyung, 

‘Touch Jimin again and I’ll fucking kill you,’ he says quietly, ‘I’m going to ask Jungkook,’ he concludes.

Taehyung’s nods at Yoongi’s threat but his protectiveness of Jungkook kicks in any way, ‘let him keep his secret if he wants too, it’s really nobody else’s business.

‘I’m still asking,’ Yoongi tells Taehyung, standing up, signalling to Taehyung that he’s done talking to him, for now. Taehyung is relieved, it was much easier than he was expecting, and Yoongi didn’t punch him, which he was expecting.

Yoongi approached the rest of the group and interrupted their chatting, ‘I need to borrow Jungkook,’ he announced, and Jungkook nodded and followed Yoongi back to the corner he’s just been talking to Taehyung in.

‘Jungkook, what happened?’ Yoongi asked, much more gently that he’d spoken to Taehyung.

‘Ahh hyung, please don’t ask, it’s so embarrassing,’ Jungkook reddens.

‘Taehyung strangled Jimin over it this morning, this has gone beyond embarrassing Kookie,’ Yoongi pointed out.

Jungkook nodded, ‘I know,’ he said quietly, ‘Taehyung overreacted to me being upset and blamed Jimin, it wasn’t Jimin’s fault.’

‘So I keep hearing,’ Yoongi replied, even more frustrated, but it’s him that currently in hospital, I need to know why.’

Jungkook swallowed hard and looked at the floor, ‘I know,’ he repeated, ‘it’s all such a mess, if I tell you do you promise not to use it against me? Ideally just forget about it?’ 

Jungkook pleaded, he understood that Yoongi needed to understand but having to tell your hyung's that you couldn’t control your own bladder was fucking mortifying.

Yoongi nodded, he’d of agreed to anything right now to understand what the hell is going on.

Jungkook took a deep breath and leaned in, ‘last night Jimin and I were messing about, he was tickling me and I… well I,’ he stopped, blushing deep red again, ’wet myself’ he whispered. ‘I thought Jimin was angry but he…’ Jungkook stopped, remembering the next bit was Jimin’s secret and concluded lamely ‘he wasn’t.’

Yoongi just looked confused, ‘that’s it? How the hell did Jimin end up in hospital from…that?’

‘it was just dumb,’ Jungkook explained, ‘I thought Jimin was angry, so I was even more embarrassed, so Taehyung got angry with Jimin for upsetting me and he jumped him before we could sort it out.’

Yoongi just nodded, deep in thought, there must be a missing link, and suddenly it hit him, Jungkook stopping speaking when he did, Jimin being so damn horny when he came home, fuck, he’d even come in his pants before getting home, Jimin had a piss kink? Yoongi’s smile started off small, but it grew until he was laughing, he was soon doubled over, laughing so loudly everyone was looking. Jungkook looked worried, had he inadvertently given away more than he was supposed to? As Yoongi regained his composure Jungkook spoke up, ‘why are you laughing hyung?’

Yoongi looked closely as Jungkook, trying to work out how much he knew, ‘what did you and Jimin discuss this morning when he came over?’ he asked, probing.

Jungkook blushed again and Yoongi knew that Jungkook knew, ‘it’s true then?’ Yoongi asked quietly.

‘What is, hyung?’ Jungkook asked.

Yoongi leaned in and whispered in Jungkook’s ear, ‘does Jimin have a piss kink?’

Jungkook shot backwards and looked at Yoongi’s smirking face, ‘I… hyung, I don’t know,’ Jungkook blurted out.

Yoongi smirked back, ‘liar, you do know, and I reckon he does, the horny little bastard had come in his pants before he got home, and then he still fucked me raw.’

Jungkook wrinkled his nose up, ‘too much info thanks hyung, talk to him later,’ and Jungkook escaped Yoongi’s conversation corner before he could be asked any more questions, or be subjected to any more details of Yoongi and Jimin’s sex life. 

 

The doctor brought Jimin back just before lunch, the full scan results would take a few days to be completely analysed but for now it looked ok, he had some bruising, both internal and external and he wasn’t going to be allowed to sing for at least a week, when he was going to have a follow-up scan. He’s been lucky really, it looks most likely that there is no long-term damage, not guaranteed considering where Taehyung had grabbed him. Taehyung listens, chastened, the full horror of knowing he could have ended Jimin’s career this morning just beginning to settle in, Jimin may have forgiven him but Taehyung doesn’t think he’ll ever forgive himself.

Yoongi, on the other hand, is in very high spirits, unexpectedly discovering this new side to his boyfriend has made a very weird morning even weirder, and he wants to see Jimin’s face when he tells him he knows. He has to wait until afternoon break, he’s bloody frustrated waiting and as soon as Namjoon calls for them to stop he grabs Jimin by the hand and starts to drag him out of the room.

‘Oi, you pair,’ Namjoon yells out, ‘Jimin is on light duties only, not just at work,’ and he looks meaningfully at Yoongi who just grins.

‘Rude, hyung,’ Yoongi spits back, ‘I’m just going to talk to him.’

‘Sure, whatever, I don’t need to know the details, just be gentle with him,’ Namjoon waves them off, ‘you have half an hour.’

 

‘Where are we going?’ Jimin asks.

‘Somewhere quiet,’ Yoongi smirks, ‘I have some questions for you.’

‘Again?’ Jimin sighs, ‘I’ve told you everything.’

Yoongi stops moving, and looks Jimin deep in the eyes, ‘no you haven’t,’ he replies in a deep quiet voice, ‘you’ve left something out.’ 

Jimin looks at Yoongi, wide-eyed, ‘who have you been talking too?’ he questions.

Yoongi just grins and pushes Jimin into the toilets, locking the door behind them and striding cockily over to the urinal,

‘Want to watch me?’ he asked Jimin, a dirty smirk crossing his face.

Jimin coloured very slightly, ‘what?’ he asked, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible.

‘You heard me Jimin,’ Yoongi said, dick now in his hand, ‘do you want to watch me pee?’

‘Why are you asking me that?’ Jimin breathed, trying to conceal the fact that blood was already pooling in his dick, what the hell had Jungkook said?

Yoongi just raised an eyebrow at Jimin as he started peeing, making sure Jimin could watch if he wanted too, and Jimin’s gaze was fixed on Yoongi’s dick, he couldn’t resist clutching at his own dick as he watched, maybe Jungkook has done him a favour.

Yoongi finished and tucked his dick back in his pants, he deliberately brushed past Jimin’s body as he went to wash his hands, grinning to himself when he felt how hard Jimin was. He walked back and, without saying anything, dropped to his knees in front of Jimin and pulled down his track pants and boxers in one, marvelling at the solid cock that bobbed into view. He licked his lips and looked up at Jimin,

‘Oh baby, you’re so turned on right now,’ before he slid his dampened lips over the head of Jimin’s cock.

Jimin gasped out loud and groans as Yoongi starts to orally worship him.

Yoongi briefly slides off, ‘no screaming baby, you’ll hurt your pretty little throat, and I want that healed as soon as possible so I can go back to fucking it.’ He carries on sucking and licking Jimin, grabbing Jimin by the butt and working quickly.

The twin stimulations of watching Yoongi pee and his warm wet mouth have Jimin cumming in record time, gasping out his orgasm as quietly as he can, clutching a handful of Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi swallows down everything Jimin gives him, lazily licking him until Jimin is completely clean.

‘Fuck,’ Jimin breaths, finally releasing his grip on Yoongi’s hair before a jolt of annoyance hits him, ‘fucking Jungkook and his big mouth.’

Yoongi stood up, ‘he didn’t say anything, don’t blame him, it wasn’t exactly difficult to join the dots you know.’

Jimin looked at him quizzically.

‘He told me he’d pissed himself, you came home horny as fuck with cum in your pants, not fucking rocket science is it?’ Yoongi told Jimin, rolling his eyes.

Jimin blushed lightly, ‘I guess not, you’re ok then? Y’know…with it?’ he asked, looking at the floor before peeking up at Yoongi from behind his hair.

Yoongi barked out a laugh, ‘isn’t that obvious? Isn’t exactly my thing but we can try stuff…if you want?’

Jimin grinned, launching himself into Yoongi’s arms and hugging him tightly, thank god for open-minded boyfriends.


End file.
